


Some Girls are Bigger Than Others

by plotdog



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, let those who are in drag be the top... i don't make the rule
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: On their first UK tour.





	Some Girls are Bigger Than Others

刚才的演出很成功，至少罗伯特是这么觉得的。琼西已经喝得迷迷糊糊，半眯着眼靠在举起的手肘上，假装听懂了酒保的问话。“是的，是的……第一回来这里演出。什么？不，我不知道哪里有便宜的票，你得问问……吉米？”他扶着吧台转过身。  
罗伯特顺着他的目光，也转过身。他只看到邦佐，脑门上系着他湿淋淋的汗衫，一手拿着一个酒瓶，朝来给他捧场的老友们演示转鼓槌的技巧。一无所获，罗伯特只能转过头，朝他们耸耸肩。“如果免了我们下一杯的酒钱，我们就可以让你从后台进来看演出。”他想了想，给出一个似乎两全其美的答案。  
“我？”酒保哧笑一声。“我又不是寄宿学校的小女孩。但我认识几个，她们都急着到处求票，我猜她们不介意花上两倍的价钱。”  
罗伯特轻轻“哦”了一声，脑筋里的齿轮艰难地转动着。撞见这位老兄当面索要用于倒卖的票源，他似乎应该生气；可是一得知他们的演出票已经供不应求了，他心里又美滋滋的。在斯堪的纳维亚受到的热情追捧足够把人撞得头昏眼花了，但回到伍尔弗汉普顿，他长大的地方，他演唱过的酒吧，而这一回可没有一个观众在台下打哈欠——没有比这更令人窃喜的事了。他央求几个童年的伙伴不要过来，就是怕撞见以前那样的出糗。可他们还是神奇地出现在了俱乐部灯火昏暗的圆桌边，朝站在扩音器前的罗伯特挥手吹口哨。罗伯特唱着自己填的淫荡歌词，怪不好意思的，垂下头把滚烫的脸颊藏在了头发里。  
他的伙伴们听到酒保的无理要求，纷纷喝起了倒彩。罗伯特赶忙解释，“我们只在伍尔弗汉普顿呆一天，明天一大早就得上路去伦敦了。”  
琼西哀怨地吐出一口气，把耳朵埋进了胳膊肘盘出的枕头里。唱片机里转动着戴安娜·罗斯懒洋洋甜腻腻的歌声，没有一句歌词能在人声嘈杂的俱乐部里辨认出来。  
酒保很不乐意，“你就确信那些小女孩不会搭火车一路追到伦敦去？”  
罗伯特傻乎乎地咧嘴笑了。他先前看到有两个没来得及换下制服裙子的女孩在演出结束后留了下来，却被无情地谢绝了供应酒水。哦，他想起来了，吉米从口袋里变出几支罗伯特希望只是烟草的纸卷，问她们想不想出去透透气。  
他猛地一使腰劲，听到椅子腿在地板上刺耳的摩擦声，才想起来自己坐的不是旋转椅；酒保从嘴里吐出了鼻音浓重的诅咒声；琼西听不懂他的口音，缓慢地眨动眼皮。  
罗伯特赶紧道歉，又觉得多此一举。“吉米肯定可以想出个通融的办法。”他又朝伙伴们嘱咐，“替我看着点儿邦佐！可别让他忘了自己在哪，弄得我们明天一早找不着他。”  
他把自己的腿从桌底狭窄的横梁间解救了出来，假装没有听到身后传来的“是，老妈”。他知道自己看上去像找个借口溜之大吉，知道自己刚才颇为豪爽地许诺了全桌的酒钱。但他不是开溜，就算如此，琼西醉成这样也跑不了。  
他朝他们挥挥手告辞，又朝舞池里就着至高女声热门曲目跳舞的男孩和女孩们挥手——当然，及时地躲过了试图把他也拽进去的热情的胳膊。他从侧门钻了出去，立马就在十月份凉飕飕的夜风中缩成一团，试图用并没有袖子遮挡的胳膊遮盖住在灯下直冒白雾的热腾腾的身体。  
朝路灯飘去的白雾还有另外一缕，细弱不少，气味的强烈却足够让罗伯特注意到制造它的人，即使他整个人都藏在巷子的阴影中。罗伯特对着那条黑黢黢的人影，把手伸得老长。一条已经烧了一半的细烟卷被交到了他手上。罗伯特刚把它叼进嘴里，另一点火星又在一道火苗后亮了起来。火苗只亮了一瞬间，却足够让罗伯特有一瞬间的时间看到吉米的脸。并不出乎意料，吉米的脸上挂着困倦的表情。但今晚上的困倦中却带了一份额外的恼怒。  
“被抛弃了？”他打趣，凹起脸颊，深吸一口。  
吉米的鼻子里又冒出细细的白烟。他咳嗽两声，捋了捋头发，“你倒好，把他们抛弃了。”  
罗伯特耸耸肩，从台阶上走下来，走出路灯照亮的范围，走进黑暗的阴影里，靠着墙和吉米站在一起。吉米不知如何总是能搞到上等货，就为这吹吹冷风也不亏。  
吉米又说，“都是你的老朋友们，不多和他们聚聚吗？”  
罗伯特瘪了瘪嘴，然后想起来自己站在黑暗中。“他们只会说，‘嘿，你还记得上次你来这里唱歌，唱完了没有人理睬你，你只好硬着头皮给自己点酒，却被告知赊账太多了吗？’嘿，吉米，这不是你该笑的时候！那可是我人生的低谷。”  
吉米咬着烟嘴，笑声从牙缝中漏了出来。他再说话，烟管就上上下下地在空中舞动。“哦？你管那叫人生低谷的准线？没人替你点酒？那今晚也是我人生的低谷。”  
他似乎有双能夜视的眼睛，察觉到了罗伯特探究的视线。“到现在还没人给我买酒呢。”他的笑容褪去了，但烟头的亮点还在随着他嘴唇的蠕动在半空中画出一道发光的轨迹。“今晚真是糟透了。”  
罗伯特眨巴着眼睛，“我以为今晚表现得还……行……”他把一根手指艰难地塞进撑得紧巴巴的牛仔裤口袋里，抠了好几次才抠出一张皱巴巴的纸币，拿两根手指拈着，试图把它抖平整了。“唔，我可以……”  
吉米转过头，没有吱声。罗伯特可以想象到他抬起的眉毛，即使隔着蓬松的卷发，即使隔着黑色的空气。他想起面前的这个人住在临河的豪宅里，刚刚走出青少年时期，却不知怎么回事已经像老男人一样，用细软精致的衣服和烟草饲养起了寂寞的身体。罗伯特讪讪地嘲笑自己，把皱巴巴的钞票一手指又戳回了口袋里。  
“真的有那么差劲吗？”罗伯特最后还是说，在一言不发地把这根烟卷抽秃了之后。“是不是因为我？今天有熟人看着，我确实有点。”  
吉米摇摇头，“不是。”他停顿了一下。“不是说不是因为你，而是说不是今天，罗伯特。每一天都不够好，每一天都没有达到我的预期……”他似乎听到了罗伯特屏住的呼吸，于是又加上一句，“当然，也是我的责任。”  
罗伯特的声音变得冷冰冰的。“你有什么责任？我以为你的吉他永远弹得完美无瑕。”  
“啊，那是当然。”吉米耸耸肩。“你唱得也无可挑剔。琼西，邦佐，无可指摘，就连音响设备都安装得恰到好处。罗伯特，我们的表演已经很好了，比我能从庭鸟乐队期待的最好表演还要好……但……”他从嘴里吐出一个颤颤巍巍慢慢放大的烟圈，“披头士能让不列颠尖叫，我们还没有。”  
  
~  
罗伯特不知道吉米出了什么毛病，上了拖车后时不时地就朝他看一眼，露出若有所思的表情，比昨晚还要不可理喻。罗伯特正从背包里拿出钱包，数出几张还给琼西，一抬头又看到吉米盯着他瞧。  
“嘿，这里可没什么好瞧的。”他抖了抖空掉的钱包，里面啪嗒啪嗒掉出几枚可怜的二十分。  
吉米于是就又坐回去，倒在靠垫上给琴弓上弦了。弦上好之后他又拉出一条毯子，把自己裹进去。邦佐在车厢另一头蒙头大睡，发出的鼾声让罗伯特看不下书。他的抱怨只换来琼西的嗤笑，显然不能和罗伯特达成对麦卡芙瑞新作的共识。他还把两手放在各自一边的胳肢窝里，硬说这就是龙飞行的样子，而罗伯特只觉得这让他看起来像一只老母鸡。彼得坐在副驾驶位上，不停地看手表，第五遍重复他们应该早点起床。罗伯特叫他关掉收音机，因为他们中没有人喜欢听狄更斯，或者假装喜欢狄更斯。等他们的争执结束，收音机也依然没有关掉，而他们的车甚至还没开到北安普顿。  
在加油站的便利店后面，罗伯特吃掉了半打泡芙。邦佐终于醒了过来，等他把热乎乎的华夫饼咽了下去，使劲咳嗽一声，脸上柔和的表情让他又变回了大家熟悉的那个人。  
“可惜昨天没能来得及回家一趟。”邦佐看着罗伯特把他决定不值得继续吃的泡芙一个个丢进路边的树冠。  
回到车里的时候罗伯特只看到吉米在翻箱倒柜。吉米看到罗伯特，朝他招招手。“过来，把衣服脱了。”他抖了抖手里一件绿色碎花衬衫，“穿上这件。”  
罗伯特狐疑地看着那件很像女式衬衫的真丝衣服，“你的？”  
吉米停下了手里的动作。他思索了一下，似乎在寻找一个足够好的解释。“我知道这听起来异想天开，但是，昨晚我说过，我做得不够好，是因为我没有注意到明显的问题。”他把衣服丢进罗伯特抱在胸前的臂弯里。“罗伯特，你得表现得更加自信一点。”  
罗伯特抓起柔软光滑的衬衫，现在非常确信它是女式的。“一件女式衬衫怎么就能让我更自信啦？”  
“试试嘛，试试，”吉米拍打着靠垫，用上了混合着哄骗和哀求的音效。“我想了很久，这肯定有效。我刚进庭鸟的时候，杰夫给我出了这个主意，我们的受欢迎度立马就上去了。”  
“那你现在怎么不穿了？”罗伯特拎起衬衫两边肩膀，“哦，你肯定穿不下了。”  
“我现在转型神秘冷酷了。”吉米不假思索地说。  
那我就该是穿着花衣服的票房诱饵？罗伯特气呼呼地脱下夹克衫，又把短袖拽过头顶，一把顺势抛到很远的角落里。他把一条胳膊塞进了印着圆叶子和白色小花的袖子里，侧过身，勉勉强强地又塞进另一条胳膊，然后一扩肩膀，试图把衣服撑起来。  
可他却听到了布料撕裂的声音。  
罗伯特转头看着挂在右胳膊上的一半衣服，又转头看看左边，没反应过来，眨巴着眼睛。吉米也愣住了。倒是一脚刚爬进车的琼西和邦佐发出了惊天动地的笑声。彼得从便利店打完电话，手里拿着咖啡和报纸，嘴里叼着一个鸡肉三明治，听到后座的笑声，也伸头过来看，三明治掉到了地上。吉米的大脑终于缓冲完毕，捂着嘴发出格外可恶的矜持笑声。  
罗伯特撅起了嘴，但自己也不得不承认的确蛮好笑的，于是就站在车中央，摊开了手臂，展示他挂在胳膊上两片翅膀一般的破布。吉米试图拍罗伯特的肩膀，但笑得腿软，坐在座椅上站不起来，只够得着他的大腿。他拍了拍罗伯特的腿，“到伦敦再给你买新的。”  
  
~  
他们把行李丢进了旅馆，把乐器丢给了场工，吉米就拦了一辆黑皮出租，把罗伯特塞了进去。罗伯特哀嚎着被推进出租，哀嚎着被推出出租，哀嚎着被推进店面，看到店员走了过来，立马收住了声。  
“请问二位是要买……给女士朋友的礼物？”她自作聪明地说。  
罗伯特大声地清了清嗓子，而吉米把半张脸藏在他肩膀后面，发出不怀好意的窃笑。这还是罗伯特第一次在任何一位女士的目光下手足无措。“啊……嗯，是，对，女士朋友。没错。”他一手推搡着吉米，指望他能帮上一点忙。  
“啊，对，女士朋友。”吉米似乎把舌头顶在了腮帮子里才忍住没笑场，一本正经地说，“还是一位体格巨大的女士——无论什么身材的女士都值得穿上漂亮衣服，不是吗？”他不理会罗伯特的怒目而视，朝店员眨眨眼。  
店员抿嘴一笑，不知道是看到还是听到了她喜欢的。她把两人引向后面的衣架，“我正好知道好几件肯定会适合她的新款……”  
  
~  
吉米一回旅馆就把罗伯特原来装衣服的手提包扔出了窗户。罗伯特扒在窗口，眼睁睁地看着他的手提包落在了缓缓开走的垃圾车上。  
“你不需要它们了。”吉米翘着二郎腿，倒在沙发里，嘴里又叼上了一支呛人的烟卷。  
“我还有内裤在里面呢！”罗伯特一边大声埋怨，一边从吉米胸前口袋里摸出另外一支，就着吉米的烟头点着，气呼呼地坐到了窗沿上。  
“拜托了，你什么时候穿过内裤？”吉米打了个呵欠，伸长了胳膊在沙发边的小冰箱里翻腾，满意地找到一袋消化饼干。“来，试试衣服，挑一件今晚上台穿。”  
尽管不情愿，罗伯特还是听话地把丢在房间门口的好几个购物袋捡了起来，一股脑倒在了床上。看着满床花花绿绿的女士衬衫，他这才意识到这件事的真实性。倒不是说他是个老古板，如果没有吉米的指使，出于好奇心他也会趁没人看着从里面捡一件出来穿。  
吉米以为他犯了选择困难，“试试那件蓝牛仔。”  
这是罗伯特最先看中的一件。吉米看着他把铜纽扣一个个扣上，不满地摇头。“你这样看着像一个美国来的女同性恋。”  
“拜托”是罗伯特摊开手和张开嘴的意思，而吉米根本不理会这件深蓝色花边衬衫给罗伯特带来的舒适和心理舒适，吃着他的消化饼干，还用那种最不卫生的方式——把巧克力的一面舔完了，再把已经被口水泡软了的饼干无声无息地一小口一小口抿进嘴。他把饼干筒举了起来，罗伯特只能屈服，毕竟一卷烟下去，他确实有点饿了。他把饼干咬得清脆作响，饼干屑掉进地毯里，确保这是吉米眼里最不卫生的方式。  
吉米浑然无所谓，又朝床铺随手一比划。“继续试啊。”  
罗伯特擦了擦嘴，一边皱着眉头走过去。其实这么一试穿，面料似乎确实要比平时柔软一些，又是几乎合身的尺码，他得承认穿女装确实蛮舒服的。他朝一件薄纱一般的半透明背心翻了个白眼，不知道是何种淫棍设计师杰作，又不知道哪位自爱的女士会购买它。他把它勉强套上身，转身给吉米看。吉米捂住了眼睛。  
“你怎么能这样穿。”他虚弱的声音从指缝间传了出来。  
罗伯特正要反驳，继而用余光捕捉到床面上躺着的另外一件更小的、但至少是不透明的背心。他把它提溜了起来研究，虽然终于反应过来两件背心应该同时穿，但他完全不明白哪一件该穿在里面，哪一件该穿在外面。为什么她们要穿这么复杂到不可理喻的衣着，几百年来都这样？  
吉米似乎无法再继续忍受他这一套胡乱的穿法毒害他的眼睛，手挪开之后眼睛也闭着。他做出了一个抛弃东西的动作。“不用试了！这件不行。”  
摆脱掉紧绷在胸膛上有点不舒服的背心，罗伯特总算可以舒适地叹出一口气。他扭头看了一眼床铺，若有所思。他似乎已经没几种选择了，剩下的似乎都是碎花衬衫，按照吉米的品味买的。他在一片彩色的丝绸海洋里突然锁定到了一块黑色。哦，这件倒是挺典雅的。罗伯特刚才的选购可谓快马加鞭，只求迅速抓走几件纯色的不太张扬的。虽然这件他也不确定张不张扬……  
他以为穿起来会很麻烦，没想到顺滑的衣料一下子能从腰上拽上来——他觉得和盆骨宽度有关系。但是他对着镜子侧过身半天也没找到拉链在哪。他走向吉米的沙发，转过身坐下，用手臂把厚重的头发抬了起来。  
“帮我拉下拉链。”他等了半天，也没听到吉米有什么动作。他以为吉米睡着了，转过身却看得吉米正在发呆。  
吉米说，“你最好别穿这件。”然后又把嘴唇紧紧地抿在了一起。  
罗伯特又搞不明白了，穿女装可是他的主意。难道他是嫌这件不够花哨？看到他问责的眼神，吉米虚弱地朝地上一指。“配这条裙子的话，我们还得再去买双鞋。”  
低头瞧了瞧自己脚上的拖鞋，罗伯特不觉得这是什么问题。他看这双拖鞋就挺像女孩子在夏天会穿的凉鞋，可是听他这么一说，吉米只是坚定而缓慢地摇头，神情动作和拒绝罗伯特第四次补考代数的中学老师一模一样。  
这叫罗伯特很沮丧，心底热腾腾地冒黑烟，正要点起怒火。但他一转过头，看到了衣柜上的穿衣镜，他又完全生不起气了。他站起来走过去，看着镜子里自己的样子，感觉自己像黄金时代的电影明星。他甚至扶了扶头发，让它们像金灿灿的云朵一样漂浮在自己的面颊边。然后他又缓缓地转了一周，打量着自己，无视了背后豁开的拉链和拖鞋底拍在地板上啪嗒啪嗒的声音。  
他正在盘算这种裙摆能不能被地铁带来的穿堂风吹起来时，一抬眼却看到镜子里多了一个人。罗伯特吓了一跳，虽然很快反应过来是吉米凑了过来。  
“照镜子照得这么忘我？”吉米皮笑肉不笑，一伸手就拦住了罗伯特，熟练地把他背后的拉链拉了上去。这么一来，倒是有一些嫌紧。他从背后扶住罗伯特的肩膀两侧，从镜子里瞧他。“这件真的合适吗？”  
罗伯特再看了看镜子里的自己，又有点儿不确定。如果他唱的蓝调不是用节奏吉他伴奏，而是钢琴和萨克斯，倒是会和这条长裙更搭一些。  
若是再由着罗伯特多虑一秒，他就会转变主意了。可惜吉米尚且没有学会操纵他脾气的伎俩，叹了一口气，把手伸进了罗伯特的低领，里面由于乳房的缺乏而空荡荡的。“可惜不太合身啊。”他拍了拍罗伯特的胸膛，指肚按在皮肤上黏黏的。罗伯特低头一看，自己的胸口上被拍上了半个浅棕色的手掌印。  
他想要握拳大叫。但他刚做到握拳一步，转过身就看到吉米把吸了一半的烟卷重新含进了嘴里，眯着眼睛看他，看起来像个色胚。  
罗伯特立马就感觉到脸皮烧了起来。他很确信这是怒火中烧——吉米页到底什么意思！哄骗他穿进裙子里，就是要让他尴尬到手足无措吗？  
他想起昨在巷子里，吉米有多沮丧，他以为这样能让他离实现某种遥不可及的梦想更进一步，至少，让他看到这个法子行不通。他只想让吉米高兴一点。可现在看来，他分明只是想捉弄他。罗伯特感觉自己是个傻瓜，拳头紧紧地捏在一起，靠在柔软的丝绒上，仿佛它能黏住它们，以免其中之一会落在吉米的鼻子上。  
对自己的性命旦夕，吉米却浑然不觉。他朝罗伯特撅起嘴，吐出一个又大又圆的烟圈。  
没人知道吉米是怎么想的，可能是想在罗伯特的头顶戴上一顶白色烟雾织成的花环。下一件他知道的事，就是罗伯特的脸穿过形状完美的白色圆圈，直冲他而来。吉米刚眨了眨眼，就发现自己被举到了墙上。  
“……你！”罗伯特的脸涨得通红。他知道自己是个心事全放脸上的人，可也没能料到自己刚憋出一个词眼泪就扑簌扑簌往下掉了。吉米也没料到，他可能只是闲得欠一拳头，但罗伯特的眼泪比拳头更有冲击力。  
罗伯特松开手，由吉米双脚落地，扶着墙站稳。他想抬起胳膊擦眼泪，却发觉长裙并没有袖子。他想夺路而逃，却没法和路上会撞见的人解释。于是他只能站在原地，站在拖鞋里，狼狈地任由眼泪一股股地往领口里淌去。  
虽然刚刚被徒手举到了墙上，吉米却没有产生出一点自保意识。他朝着罗伯特走了过来，“嘿……”  
他把罗伯特被泪水濡湿的头发捋开，把他湿漉漉的面颊揽到肩头上，小声地说，“对不起对不起……”他轻轻抚摸着他的后背，说了好多遍，声音越来越低，到最后只剩下绵软的哼哼。罗伯特不知道为什么想起了去吉米河边别墅的第一次，他们坐在露台上，吉米向他展示最近写的曲子。他那时也是这样小声哼哼，温柔得像小羊羔。罗伯特在农场上的时候，喜欢把脸埋在小羊羔蓬松的羊毛里，闻一闻它们身上散发出的咸咸的奶味儿。  
罗伯特也把脸埋进了吉米蓬松的头发里，但他找到的却是苦苦的巧克力味。  
吉米的舌头僵硬了，和他全身的肌肉一样，被罗伯特的触碰冻住了。但没过一会儿，他的舌头就变软了，又软又滑，钻进罗伯特的牙关；两个舌尖碰到一起的时候，他发出的哼哼声就不再是能由自己控制的了。  
罗伯特感觉到吉米的手使上了劲，挤压着丝绒包裹的结实的后背。这只手朝下滑去，以同等的力度抓紧了他的后腰。吉米开始不规则地喘气，让罗伯特有些惊慌。他不知道自己挑头开始这个吻的时候指望会到哪里结束，吉米轻轻啄一下他的嘴唇，然后退开来像个骑士一样鞠躬？可吉米显然不是骑士；他甚至不是绅士。那只手已经贪恋着丝绒的柔顺，一路滑到了罗伯特饱满的臀尖。吉米咧嘴笑了，似乎又要发表什么不礼貌的评论。罗伯特没有给他犯错的机会，稍微一使劲，就重重地把吉米推回到墙上。  
吉米发出吃痛的呻吟；或许又不是因为吃痛。他半睁着眼睛，迷离地看着罗伯特，可能是因为罗伯特，也可能是因为上等烟草。他偏过头，试图亲吻罗伯特扶在他脸庞上的手。  
“你和别的男孩也这样吻过吗？”罗伯特看着吉米把嘴唇贴在他的手腕内侧，贴在他高速弹跳的动脉血管上。吉米睁开眼睛，似笑非笑地看着他。  
“哦，我可从来只亲吻女孩。包括你，我最漂亮的女孩……”  
罗伯特把吉米压在墙上的力度似乎是为了说明他不是女孩——他不想听吉米说女孩力气也可以很大的狡辩——他把自己的身体压按在吉米身上，女孩可没有这么平坦的胸脯——哦，或许可以有——但女孩绝对不会有——  
吉米发出介于慌乱和惊讶之间的短促的低声叫换，可夹杂其中的欲望还是背叛了他。罗伯特第一时间地感觉到了吉米身体的回应，像破土前的种子一样膨胀，似乎凭一己之力就能掀破土层。这让罗伯特耳鸣，他的脑筋转不过来了，如果吉米的欲念源于他穿得像个娇艳的女人，他可以想通；可是当他明白无误地显示出自己的男性体征，吉米却像被踢到了膝盖的腿一样直挺挺地踢了出来……他有点惶恐地看进吉米的眼睛。  
无论吉米从他的眼神里面读到的什么，他肯定都理解错了。他腾出一只手，握住了罗伯特的手腕，引着掌心抚摸过他的下巴，他的脖子，他的胸口和肚子……他用另一只手解开了自己的裤带。  
罗伯特很快就摸到了热源。没什么可大惊小怪的，他把手伸进去，用两根手指箍住了吉米。吉米闭着眼睛，倒在墙上，有只手还在无意识地挑拨着罗伯特的肩带。这让他感觉很奇怪——感觉他现在真成了一个女人，还是那种会在墙边上给陌生男人做手活的女人；而吉米也不是吉米，不是那个一即兴弹奏就让他来不及编歌词的吉米，他闭着眼睛站在那里，脖子后仰，享受着一个手活，仿佛之后一切顾虑都可以用之后塞进罗伯特裙子胸口的钞票扯平。  
罗伯特觉得无法忍受。他把手拿开了。吉米睁开眼睛，迷惑地张望，接着就被罗伯特的胳膊拽进了床上。他落在一堆女式印花衬衫里，有些被压在身下，他得翻个身才能把它拽出来。  
罗伯特和他一起把那些衬衫团成球，抛得老远。  
他们一起笑了起来。罗伯特的腿被贴身的裙摆困在了窘迫的狭窄区域，幸好吉米给他空出了两腿间的空位。他的丝绒摩擦在吉米裸露的躯体上，换来了一声又一声低吟。吉米搂着他的腰，把自己送向上方被柔软包裹的岩石。他抚摸着罗伯特垂到自己脸上的头发，又一把拽紧，让两人的脸凑得很近很近。可吉米又不打算要吻他，也不打算把脸藏在头发或者肩膀上，他只是半睁着那双没有聚焦的眼睛，让罗伯特无法移开视线，也无法和他对上视线。  
吉米污染了他的裙子，罗伯特很确定它没法被穿上台了，也许这就是他的最终目的。他把它撩起来，一直卷到腰间。他想要吉米用同一种方式握住他，可吉米的手指像被烫到了一样跳开了。他凌乱的黑头发覆盖在脸和枕头上，他咬住了嘴唇。最后，他抬起了双腿，举到空中，脱掉裤子。他很小声地说了一句话，让罗伯特不得不附身把耳朵凑到他嘴边。他听到吉米问他想不想操他。  
罗伯特花了很长的时间亲吻他，花了更长的时间揉遍他的整个身体。他的身体在生物碱的效用下变得格外松懈，罗伯特进入一个女孩都没有过如此轻易。然后他看到吉米揪着他的肩带，牙齿间咬着连在他裙子上的一块布料。他扶住吉米的头，让他平躺下来。吉米像条蛇一样嘶嘶直叫，“……你别乱动。”  
罗伯特就立马不敢动了，可僵在原地似乎也不是吉米的意思。他把罗伯特拽下来，玩弄着他裙子胸前的花边。他不出声地笑了，“大女孩儿。”他把手指插进罗伯特的金色卷发中，按下他的头。罗伯特的鼻子撞到了吉米的鼻子，他们都笑了出来。  
“我穿得像个女孩儿，真的就这么让你克制不住吗？”过了一会儿之后，当吉米懒洋洋地敞开四肢、罗伯特勉强趴在他胸口时，他这么问，手缩在胸前，拽着那条依然勉勉强强挂在身上的长裙。吉米听到他的问话，睁开半支眼，又看到脸上那委屈的表情，往嘴里塞进一根烟才忍住没笑。  
罗伯特听到他混沌不清地说了几个词，再问一遍他又假装什么也没说。吉米说他其实没有神游天外，他只是突然有了灵感，可他又懒得爬下床拿吉他，就努着嘴吹了一段口哨，发现走调得行不通，又改成哼调。罗伯特有点体力不支，被他念咒似的哼声弄困了。他说演出前把他叫醒就行；至于穿什么，吉米替他随便选一件。  
他迷迷糊糊中感觉吉米好像在看他，但是没能够睁开眼睛一探究竟。吉米的一只手落在他背上，温度刚好合心。他听到吉米又在吃消化饼干了，让他也有点饿。他扑扇了两下挂在两肩的破衣服，从床铺上飞了起来。吉米还在无精打采地吃饼干，无暇理睬他从半空中伸下来邀请共游的手。他只好耸耸肩，从窗口飞了出去。他俯视着伦敦的街景，直到它们变得全都像模型一样大。他在云中迷了路，抬头是蓝色的大气层，低头已经找不到伦敦的旅馆在哪里。他朝着虚空呼喊“吉米！吉米！”  
他醒来的时候吉米已经穿戴整齐了。罗伯特有点害怕他穿上裤子就会假装什么都没发生过。吉米俯下身来，捧着他的脸告诉他时间不早了。可是罗伯特根本不想起床去演出，或者做任何需要离开这张床的事。他搂住吉米，把脸埋在他毛线衣质感的肚子上，差点又睡过去。  
  
  
END


End file.
